


Lingering Qualms

by Maiden_of_Flames



Series: Inverse Arcanas [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi is a perv but Yui doesn't mind, Begging, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Flames/pseuds/Maiden_of_Flames
Summary: Two months after Yui leaves Inaba, she starts to wonder if Adachi is having some doubts about her feelings for him. Luckily, Valentine's Day gives her the courage to talk about it...and have some fun with him.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Series: Inverse Arcanas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Lingering Qualms

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd be back so soon with something like this. Honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to post this, cause it was just a self-indulgent piece for fun. But eh, whatever. Also, I just love writing about these two so there's that.

**2/14/12**

Leaving Inaba early back in December gave Yui time to reflect on everything that happened. She saved the world from Izanami’s plan, as she sought to do once she took up the role as the leader of the Investigation Team. Yet, she also saved the person who could have been the catalyst for the fog to envelop the world: Tohru Adachi. 

Even after finding out who he was, her feelings hadn’t changed. The thought of him going to jail was unthinkable. If she had a chance to go back and change her decision, it wouldn’t matter as she would tear apart that warning letter again in an instant. Maybe it was at that moment that Adachi truly believed that her declaration of love wasn’t a jape, judging by his baffled yet gratified reaction at her choice. In the end she felt content with the “truth” she chose to believe in. 

Adachi never liked to initiate any calls; rather, he preferred to text her—asking to know how she was doing, or how life back in the city was. She would always answer with enthusiasm to quell his worries, even on the days that she wasn’t doing so well - the memories from December torturing her mind, keeping her up at night. Of course, Adachi figured out that it was a ruse from her short and reticent replies. Then, and only then, would he call her to chastise her about lying to him. Afterwards, he’d give her advice on how to handle it, rather than trite words such as telling her “it’ll be alright.” It was a little unorthodox, sure, but it forced her to take a hard look at herself and not let what happened last year consume her. 

On the other hand, she often called him to tell him how much she missed him, and that she couldn’t wait to visit Inaba. He seemed genuinely bewildered at her affectionate words, and the fact that she called him frequently. Sometimes she could feel a slight tinge of suspicion radiate from him. At first, she couldn’t comprehend why. However, she soon realized—gathering what she knew about him—that there still was a part of Adachi that thought she might actually cut ties with him. Or even regret helping him. 

His view on the world and relationships wasn’t something that could completely change in such a short time span, and she wasn’t ignorant enough to think it would. It made her sad, but it also made her determined to show him that she would always be loyal to him. To never abandon him like almost everyone else in his life has. 

If there was one thing that was bothering her right now, however, it would be the fact that today was Valentine’s Day. Sure, Tokyo gave her some breathing space after a hellish year, but she wanted to spend this day with Adachi. She had never spent it with a lover before, and knowing the detective, he probably never did it either. A phone call would have to suffice, but not being able to be _with_ him left a hollow feeling in her chest. On a better note, this could be the kind of ambiance she needed for her to convince him to drop any doubts he had.

Anxious, she looked at the clock on the wall to see it was getting late. At this point, she had already changed into her nightgown and laid on her bed, glancing at her phone every so often. Her parents were out late as always, so the house was deathly quiet. Adachi promised that he would call tonight, but he didn’t say specifically when because his work schedule had been somewhat unpredictable lately. After a few more minutes, the sound of her cell phone ringing made her sit up on her bed. She saw Adachi’s name and her eyes lit up in excitement as she answered the call.

“Hey. I’m glad you got a chance to call,” Yui said, trying to compose herself. She heard Adachi chuckle, and at that moment, she realized he knew how giddy she was. Not that Yui cared though since she was waiting for this all day. 

“Got home a little while ago, but I’m finishing up some stuff on my computer. I did say I would call, didn’t I? I wouldn’t flake out on you. That would be pretty scummy, even for me. So, whatcha up to?” 

Yui giggled. “Just laying on my bed...yeah I was waiting for you to call. And I knew you wouldn’t flake out on me. I wish we could’ve spent time together today. I really miss you.” Adachi went silent for a moment, and she heard him slightly shift in his seat. 

“I-er, miss you too. So um, I’m not really sure how to go about this, but uh...happy Valentine’s Day.” Adachi’s voice was laced with complete and utter awkwardness, and Yui’s mouth went agape. He was a klutz when it came to stuff like this, but this was something else entirely. It was endearing in a way, but also hilarious. She tried to stifle a laugh, but it wasn’t quite enough. “Hey, rude! It was weird saying that because I actually give a shit about this sappy holiday for once.”

To be honest, she could relate with that sentiment. In the years prior, Valentine’s Day didn’t matter at all to her. But now it was something that she could look forward to. “Sorry, sorry. But thank you. Happy Valentine’s Day. Oh, did you get the chocolates I sent? I was wondering if they came on time…” 

It didn’t feel right to let this day pass without giving Adachi something, so she ended up making chocolates and sending them to him. If anything, the worst part was trying to make them without her parent’s catching her and prying about who she was making them for. 

She heard Adachi shuffle in his seat for a moment, and the sound of him putting something on his desk. “Yeah, I did. I expected heart shaped chocolates, and instead you frosted animal faces on them...interesting.”

Her face flushed at the memory of herself making the chocolates with incredible zeal. The sheer amount of time she spent on them was almost comical—frosting them so painstakingly slow so that they came out absolutely perfect was what she remembered most. She wanted to impress him with her decorating skills, but maybe the animal faces _were_ too juvenile for someone like him. “Er-well, I just thought it would be cuter than regular chocolates. You don’t like them?” Yui mumbled, feeling a bit dumb. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Adachi responded quickly, sensing her change in demeanor. “I’ll admit it was funny seeing them when I opened the box, but I really like them. ...This was my first time getting homemade chocolates. Thanks.” 

Yui could imagine the sheepish expression on the detective right now. She smiled to herself triumphantly, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. “Of course! Well, you’re the first guy I’ve ever given homemade chocolates to for Valentine’s Day, so I wanted to go all out.” 

Adachi let out a low whistle. “Well consider me honored. You know, speaking of gifts, I did send you something. You got it, right?” His voice lowered slightly, and Yui instantly remembered what he was referring to. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as remembered the black box under her bed, _never_ meant to be seen by anyone else. 

“Yeah I got it. Uh, are you really going to bring that up now?” she asked quietly.

“I mean you did seem interested when I brought it up. Hell, you even picked out which one you wanted. It wasn’t cheap, y’know? Not even gonna give me an in depth review? For research purposes, of course.” Adachi sounded so deceptively innocent, but Yui could pick up the suggestive undertone, and she pouted in annoyance. There was a part of her that was curious about it, but at the same time she also picked one just to humor the idea. 

“I-I didn’t think you were really going to buy it just like that! When you told me you did, I rushed to get the package from the mailbox before my parents could find it.” She could distinctly remember trying to speed walk back into her room with the package before her parents came to get the mail. It was nerve wracking, no, it was downright stressful. 

“Would you rather I not tell you I bought you a dildo so your parents find it and realize how naughty their daughter actually is?” Adachi asked, snickering. 

Yui’s mouth went dry at the thought of the aftermath of a scenario like that. Her parents probably still pictured her as their innocent, stoic daughter. Definitely best to keep it that way. “Right. Point taken. Um, I haven’t actually tried it yet. I opened the package and everything, but I felt kind of...overwhelmed?” Maybe it was just the fact that she now _owned_ something like this that was difficult to process. 

“Hmm I see. Well, there isn’t a better time like the present, wouldn’t you say? It’ll be fun...for both of us.” Yui could sense Adachi’s dirty smirk, and her mouth went agape. 

“You mean, you’re going to be on the phone while…” She didn’t finish, and her mind wandered back to the black box. 

“Exactly.”

Honestly, she was anticipating something like this happening eventually. Long distance relationships don’t exactly allow for _those_ kinds of needs to be fulfilled properly. It wasn’t that bad at first, but now she was starting to reach her limit. She craved his touch, his warmth—even the way he demeaned her during sex. And now, more than ever. This was probably the next thing, and the idea was starting to sound enticing as she thought about it. By the time she realized she was fantasizing, she already felt herself becoming slightly wet from her lewd thoughts. Her prolonged silence spoke volumes to Adachi. 

“You’re thinking about me, aren’t you? Wishing I was there to bend you over and fuck you just the way you want it,” Adachi murmured.

She felt herself hitch her breath, knowing how _right_ he was. Tightening her grasp on her phone, she noticed her body suddenly felt rather hot in her nightgown. “Yes. I am,” she mustered out as she put Adachi on speaker phone with one swift tap of her finger, placing her phone right next to her pillow. 

“Good answer. Might wanna get out that present.” 

Yui perked up and immediately did as he asked, gulping as she frantically opened the box. Before she could reach her hand in, Adachi interrupted her, somehow knowing what she was about to do, “Hold it right there. As much as I would _love_ to get right down to business, you’re gonna have to wait a bit.” 

His command only made the sense of urgency rising within her even stronger. “What do you mean?” 

“Be a good girl for me, then I’ll reward you. You can do that, right?” His voice dropped on his last sentence, and Yui inhaled slightly. He _must_ have known what he sounded like to her. She laid back down on her bed, her hands tightly gripping the blanket under her. 

“Ok, I’ll do what you want.” The chance to be praised was too much to resist, as always. She heard him chuckle. 

“Perfect. Hmm, what are you wearing right now? Tell me everything _._ ” 

“W-well I’m wearing a white nightgown, lacy pink panties...” She felt so out of place, but she tried to find the will power to continue on. “And…” She bit her lip, debating on whether to say the next part. 

“And..?” 

“I’m not wearing a bra.” Yui felt her face heat up, and she heard Adachi sigh. Silence filled the room for a few moments. Maybe that extra bit of information affected him more than she thought. She grinned in satisfaction.

“You’re such a tease. Sexy underwear, easy access to the best of both worlds, and I’m not even there,” he muttered. 

“What do you mean? I just answered your question. That’s all,” she replied, faking cluelessness. 

“ _Don't_ get ahead of yourself, or your reward will turn into a punishment. Unless that’s what you want, you little whore,” he warned, that dark voice finally surfaced that always made Yui’s heart race. 

She almost wanted to see what the punishment would entail. Knowing Adachi’s sadistic tendencies, however, it would definitely be something frustrating to deal with. Yui decided to back down. “Fine, fine,” she relented. 

“Good.” That one, simple word made Yui squirm a little. “Why don’t you play with your tits through your nightgown? But don’t touch your nipples until I say so, got it?”

Her clothing was already starting to feel suffocating, and she let out a small whine at his specific request. “Ok…” Slowly, her hands went to her breasts, massaging them through the thin layer of fabric. Yui bit her lip as she felt her nipples harden, aching to be touched. Seeing them protruding from her nightgown as her chest heaved up and down didn’t help either. It was getting harder to bear, and she teased herself closer to them every so often. 

“Doesn’t feel like enough I bet. Tempted to disobey me, aren’t you?” She could feel his grin trying to provoke her, and she huffed. As much it would have been interesting to go off course, what she craved right now was his praise. To please the man she loves, the man who should be here and not a seven hour train ride away.

“No. Not giving in so easily. I-I want to be a good girl for you.” she murmured, a particularly pleasurable brush of her fingertips making her gasp. “Oh fuck… can I-” A small whine escaped her quivering lips as she glanced at her phone. 

Adachi let out a sultry chuckle. “Alright, not a bad start. Let me hear you a little more, Yui. Take off your nightgown, and pinch your nipples for me.” 

Frantically, she pulled her nightgown over her shoulders and tossed it to the other side of her bed. The cool air of the room soothing her newly exposed skin. Her fingertips brushed over her nipples, pinching them tightly. The painful, yet pleasurable sensation making her wince and slightly arch her back. Then, she rolled them gently in between her fingers to soothe them, her breathing gradually getting heavier. Adachi’s sweet whispers of encouragement through her phone against her ear only made her curse the fact that the fingers pleasuring her weren’t his. “I-I wish it was you touching me instead. You’re too good,” she breathed, getting caught up in her arousal and her need for Adachi’s touch. 

The detective sighed exaggeratedly. “I know I’m too good. Such a shame, huh?” His confident response caused her to let out a short laugh. But she froze as soon as she heard slick noises coming from her phone. 

“Are you...?” she asked, her eyes widening. She didn’t even hear him unzip his pants. When did he even start?

“Nope,” he replied nonchalantly. The obscene noises became quieter right as he answered. He sounded so normal. But then again, Adachi was always a good bullshitter. Yet, the fact that he could answer so clearly was astonishing to her. 

“But I heard-”

“What makes you think you can talk back to me? Dumb sluts like you need to know their place.” Adachi’s ruthless words made Yui shudder in a strange mixture of fear and delight _._ What she wouldn’t give for him to pin her to the bed and whisper that into her ear. At that moment, she felt another surge of arousal as she grew even more wet. She rubbed her thighs together, unsure if she could restrain herself any longer. 

“I-I’m sorry. Can I touch myself, please? I just want you so bad.” Her face flushed at her neediness, but truthfully, she didn’t really care anymore.

“What’re you talking about, sweetheart? You _have_ been touching yourself the entire time.” Adachi clearly feigned ignorance, reveling in hearing her desperation.

She felt his smirk taunting her through the receiver, and she whined out in exasperation. “You know what I meant…” Her panties were soaked at this point and her mind was hazy with lust. Adachi still sounded the same, but she could hear his breath hitch every so often. 

“What do you mean? If I was there, what would you want me to do?” he purred seductively. 

Yui gulped, pondering his question for a moment. There were almost too many things to consider. Too many things he was good at. Finally she opened her mouth, “I want your tongue inside me.” 

She could hear Adachi let out a small moan at her request, and she almost made a similar noise herself at how erotic it sounded. “Course you do. I know how much you like being tongue fucked. You’d come in seconds if I could do it now, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, oh god yes, _please._ I want it.” Yui impulsively spread her legs, her hips bucking slightly. She could only fantasize about Adachi’s skillful hands caressing her thighs sensually and licking her, fucking her with his tongue in all the ways made her a moaning mess. 

“I know you do. Spread your legs, nice and pretty for me.” 

“Already did that.”

Adachi froze at her unexpected reply, then let out a short, yet deranged laugh. “Oh really? As expected of an eager whore like yourself. Touch your thighs, and _only_ your thighs. I know how much you enjoy it when I tease you.” He was spot on, of course. The more he prolonged it—made her beg for him to hurry up—the better it was when she finally came. 

Her quivering hands came to trace the soft skin of her inner thighs. Pinching and caressing them just like Adachi would to watch her squirm. She could almost feel him nip and kiss her thighs so close to her wetness, then move away to work her up even further. Her legs shook at the thought, and she couldn’t stop the little whimpers and whines of exasperation. She was so close yet so far to the place that she longed to be touched most. _Maybe_ she could get a little leeway. “I need to-”

“No,” Adachi interrupted immediately, knowing that she was about to ask. “Put two of your fingers in your mouth. Get them wet—dripping even.” 

Of course she obliged. Slowly, she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking and sucking on them noisily. If he wanted them dripping, then she’d do a perfect job for him. The obscene sounds filling the room elicited a small whimper from her. Adachi’s breath quietly hitched, and she strained her ears enough to hear him cursing as he continued to jerk himself off, presumably at an excruciatingly slow pace. She almost giggled. At least she wasn’t the only one suffering. Finally, she released her wet fingers with an audible *pop.*

“ _Now_ you can enjoy yourself, but don’t touch your clit. Don’t wanna spoil you too much. Take your panties off and fuck yourself with those two fingers,” Adachi breathed out. 

Immediately, she reached down and slid off her last article of clothing. She traced her two slick fingers over her slit—shuddering in ecstasy—then she _finally_ pushed them in. A pleased moan escaped her mouth at the warm, yet slick sensation as she bucked her hips. Her mind molded her fingers into Adachi’s tongue, licking her, invading her, pleasuring her in all the right places. “Right there…” she muttered to herself, or maybe to the Adachi in her fantasy. Who knows at this point? 

“You feel that? That’s my tongue, fucking you just like you wanted. You’re so shameless. Spreading your legs so easily and letting me have my way with you,” Adachi whispered breathily, knowing that she was in the midst of her lewd imagination. He probably was as well. Then his tone lowered, “But it’s not enough, is it? There’s something better you want.” His voice seemed to get unexpectedly quieter and more strained. 

Somehow, his words minimized the pleasure that she was just feeling seconds ago. He was right. Her clit ached to be touched, and the sense of frustration that was dulled earlier started to dominate her once again. She whimpered as her fingers slowly started to feel so small. “Y-you’re right. I want to you to fuck me, Tohru.”

Adachi didn’t respond, his moans and the slapping sound of skin-to-skin became louder. “Fuck...I need you on my cock, right now.” Her eyes widened as she realized that Adachi didn’t hear her. He was finally starting to lose his composure as well, and my god, it was _hot._ She could imagine him biting his lip, his flushed face, his eyes shut in ecstasy—languidly stroking his erection leaking with pre-come. It was too erotic of an image to just lay there and fantasize about. 

She whined out euphorically, eyeing the black box next to her that she almost forgot about. He had to relent at this point. “Please, can I-”

“Yes, yes, you can. You did so well. Such an obedient slut deserves her reward, after all.” He sounded so impatient, to the point that this was definitely also a reward for him. His praise immediately prompted her to sit up and reach into the box, taking out the purple dildo and packet of lube. Quickly, she poured a ridiculous amount of the liquid over the toy—probably because she just didn’t care about being neat at this point—and stroked it to fully coat it. The wet noises made both of them hitch their breath in unison. 

She laid back down and lined it up with her slit, sliding it against her entrance. Her cloudy eyes wandered to her phone as she let out weak gasps. “I’m about to put it in.” 

“Do it. But keep it slow and don’t touch your clit until I tell you to. Reward or no reward, you’re still my bitch.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She giggled, finally she felt the sensation of the dildo entering her, and she let out an extremely loud moan, rolling her head back on her pillow. It didn’t quite measure up to Adachi’s cock - the coldness was a bit of a negative. But, still felt leagues better than just her fingers. If anything, her imagination could help it feel a little more...real. “It feels amazing. _You_ feel amazing,” she blurted out, thrusting the dildo in and out slowly, _just_ how Adachi ordered her to do it. 

“Oh? What about me feels amazing?” Adachi couldn’t talk without moaning in between his words, and the squelching noises of him stroking himself only made her lewd image feel more and more like a reality. 

“Your cock— _you—_ pleasuring me just the way I like it.” Her hand naturally started to thrust the dildo into that spot that Adachi knew made her see stars. She could imagine him hovering over her, burying himself deep inside her, as their shared moans filled the room. The familiar smell of his cologne tickling her nose as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. Her mind was being devoured by this all too vivid fantasy. “God, you’re too good, Tohru. I-if, only…” A particularly pleasurable thrust interrupted her, making her lose her train of thought. 

“I was there to fuck you senseless, right? Can’t say I disagree. You always feel so damn good around my cock.” Adachi definitely had the same image in his head, and now he was telling her what _he_ was thinking instead. It wasn’t just hot to Yui, but so intimate. His composure finally broke, if the loud moans crackling through the receiver weren’t obvious enough. 

“You’re mine, and your body remembers that. My cute little whore, wet for my cock, and only my cock. Fuck yourself on that dildo faster.” The slick noises from the receiver seemed to speed up after his command. He was too good at riling her up with his words, and he knew that. She gladly started thrusting the dildo quicker. Her mind delirious with pleasure wandered to her neglected clit, and at this point she was going to go insane if she didn’t do anything. 

“Can I touch my clit, please? Damn it, I can’t wait anymore!” Her quivering hand was only an inch away from her sensitive nub. It felt like an eternity waiting for him to get out of his fantasy for one measly second. 

Adachi was struggling to get his words out at this point. “Go for it,” he finally choked out. He probably couldn’t last much longer, and seemed to care less and less about keeping Yui in line. At this point, who could if they were in his position? 

She finally sent two fingers to rub her clit, and she arched her back, a satisfied moan leaving her mouth as she grinded against her hand. Her pleasured gasps only became louder than before. 

“You sound so fucking hot right now _._ You wanna come, don’t you? You need it, right?” he purred. 

“Oh god, yes, _please,_ I need it.” Her fingers circled her clit a little faster, and she felt a familiar sensation welling up within her. “I can’t last much longer.” She glanced at her phone with glossy eyes, desperately needing him to tell her that she can come. 

“That’s what I thought. Shit, I’m close too.” Adachi cackled before muttering, “let me hear you come, _scream_ for me.” Yui involuntarily nodded frantically, his dangerous tone only made her want to comply with his demand. 

Immediately, her fingers on her clit and her hand thrusting the dildo hurried their pace. Her mind only focused on reaching her climax to kick the two months worth of sexual frustration out of her body. She shut her eyes in bliss and threw her head back, her mouth agape as she felt herself rapidly nearing the edge. “I’m, I’m gonna-” 

Her words were interrupted as her orgasm hit her instantaneously, and a scream-like moan forced itself out of her without mercy. She shuddered as she felt herself tense up and clench around the dildo. Once her body relaxed, she slowly took it out, whimpering at the feeling of emptiness it temporarily left behind. 

Adachi laughed darkly. “Good girl. My perfect little slut… Fuck-!” The obscene noises from the speaker came to a halt as Adachi let out a rather loud moan. She reveled the moment she heard him come, the creak of his chair and a mess of curses filling her ears. They both were silent for a few moments, each of them trying to catch their breath. Yui felt the chill of the room once again. Shivering, she quickly put back on her discarded nightgown, not bothering with her panties for...obvious reasons, and snuggled herself into her blanket. 

Yui turned off the speaker phone, and pressed it against her ear once more. After a few moments, Adachi let out a short laugh. “Told you that’d be fun.”

“I’ll admit, that was better than I thought I was gonna be. Still doesn’t match up to the real thing though.” At this point, she longed to be curled up in Adachi’s arms, snuggling into his chest. Frankly, not getting that was disappointing. 

“No shit. But this is the best we’re gonna get for now, so we just gotta make do with it.” There was a considerable pause. “So, now are you going to give me that review?”

Yui froze, not understanding what he was talking about. Then, she _finally_ remembered, and burst out laughing. “Well, um, I really liked it. It did its job well. Of course, it doesn’t compare to you. But that’s an impossible feat for any sex toy, so…” Just then, she came to the realization that she just _gave him a review_ for a dildo; yet, her usual level of shame was nowhere to be found. Figures. 

“As it should be. If a piece of silicone was able to win you over, then I’d be pretty pissed. Thanks for the input. I’ll be sure to find something else interesting for you to play with later.” 

Her face flushed. “Hey, you said that it wasn’t cheap! I’d feel bad making you spend more money for something like that. In fact, I should pay you back for this one.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. The only way I want you to pay me back is to let me see you—or I guess hear you in this case—enjoying yourself. But _never_ as much as when you’re with me.” She could feel his suggestive smile through her phone, and she let out an awkward noise. 

“I guess if that’s what you want…” she mumbled, getting the feeling that it was something she didn’t really mind either. Suddenly, the words she wanted to say from before he called resurfaced in her mind. Yui pressed her lips together. This was probably the best time to bring it up. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” She didn’t mean it, but her voice lowered, sounding almost cryptic.

“What is it?” Adachi asked, sounding a bit concerned. 

After taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, “I don’t regret anything.”

“Uh, what are you talking about?”

“After everything that happened...I realized I should have made things more clear to you. But I want you to know that I could never cut ties with you. What I did for you back in the TV world, I don’t regret it. And I never will.” Sighing, she tightened her grip on her phone, as if that would somehow make her words even more clear to him. 

Adachi didn’t respond immediately, probably in the midst of trying to process what she was saying. Yui got the feeling that he was darting his eyes around his room, just like whenever he didn’t know how to react to something unexpected. 

“I love you. My feelings haven’t changed at all since December,” Yui continued, hoping that these words would settle this matter, once and for all. He remained silent for a few moments, and as each second passed by Yui felt like it was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

“Why are you saying all of this?” Adachi asked, sounding intrigued, yet amused. 

“I’m just saying how I feel, and I thought you might be concerned about whether I still feel the same. And maybe today would be a good day to tell you. ...It’s not that I pity you or anything.” The last sentence came out unplanned, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

Adachi shifted in his seat. “So if I _theoretically_ was worried about your feelings, you wouldn’t ‘pity’ me, huh? Explain.” His voice was wreathed with skepticism. Yui knew that he wanted to test her - see if she could unravel what he was thinking. 

Of course, he wouldn’t admit to anything—she decided to go along with his hypothetical example. Her lips formed a fine line as she gathered her thoughts. “I don’t think you want that. I would think you’d prefer validation. To make me understand that what you think makes sense. And in this case, it makes sense to me, so I want to prove to you that I still feel the same. Sympathy would piss you off, I suppose. It does nothing for you and if anything, it would feel as if I’m ridiculing you.” 

The room was filled with a silence that made Yui tighten her grip on her phone out of nervousness. Finally, Adachi broke the tension. “...Interesting. Well, it’s getting late. Is that all you wanted to talk about?” Adachi’s calm demeanor completely concealed any trace of what he was actually thinking.

“Um yeah. That was all.” Yui couldn’t find the will to ask him more, and just left it at that. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Adachi chirped as he ended the call. Yui just gawked at her phone, unsure of what just happened. Maybe he liked the answer? But at this point, she didn’t have the brain power to mull over it any further. Sighing, she shut off the lights, and nuzzled her head into her pillow.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yui heard the sound of her phone buzzing, signaling she got a text message. In her half-asleep state, she grabbed her phone and squinted her eyes as the bright light showed it was from...Adachi? She raised an eyebrow as she unlocked her phone. Her eyes widened. 

23:05

Tohru Adachi: thank you

Those two simple words caused a wonderful feeling of elation to wash over her. _Success._ A delayed response from him was better than not commenting on her answer at all. She immediately started typing.

23:06

Yui Narukami: (つ≧▽≦)つ

…

23:06

Tohru Adachi: dumbass

Yui stared blankly at the screen. She thought she should have been mad at that, but it felt less like an insult and more like another one of Adachi’s weird attempts at affection. It strangely made her happy. Giggling, she held her phone with both hands atop her chest, closing her eyes in contentment.


End file.
